The investigator proposes to synthesize pseudovirus particles as quantitative RNA standards which are non-infectious and are highly resistant to ribonucleases thus minimizing the hazards to poor handling. These standards will increase the reliability, confidence and absolute quantitation of RNA viruses such as HIV and HCV.